


Possessiveness, lust and desire

by Kuro_freak_fanatic



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Smut, commanding Ciel, yandere sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_freak_fanatic/pseuds/Kuro_freak_fanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demons were not supposed to feel affection. Yet Sebastian complies without a problem when Ciel approaches him with his needs. Jealousy and possessiveness on Sebastian's part, who wants to keep his master all to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just something that I always imagined would happen if Ciel would have urges and approach Sebastian with them. I really wanted a Ciel who is in control in the relationship and a Sebastian who is possessive. Anyway, this has smut so proceed knowing this and enjoy reading!

Demons were not supposed to feel. Demons are devoid of love and affection. These are the common myths pertaining to demons, accurately describing them most of the time.

Most of the time.

There were exceptions to this unspoken rule, Sebastian Michaelis being of these exceptions.

Sebastian couldn’t say he was “in love” with his master. Both he and Ciel were incapable of such sentiments towards each other. However, the butler couldn’t deny feeling more than just hunger for his master either.

Lust, desire, possessiveness, and attraction were all things Sebastian strongly felt towards Ciel.

Ciel first approached Sebastian with his “needs” shortly after his fifteenth birthday. Sebastian would be lying if he said he hadn’t noticed the wanting look in his masters face. The young earl would be constantly distracted, avoiding his eyes, flinching at his touch and requesting to be left alone often.

It wasn’t until a week afterwards that Ciel approached Sebastian with a newly found resolve, the butler surprised when Ciel grabbed his tie and pulled him down into a passive kiss.

Without needing a direct order Sebastian returned the kiss, deciding it was the best course of action to take at the moment.

One thing led to another, Sebastian picking up Ciel and Ciel’s legs wrapping around the butler, pressing their hips together. Ciel would rub their hard lengths together, creating friction that both he and his butler relished and agonized in. Sebastian was quick to move Ciel to the bed and remove any pieces of clothing interfering in their moment of pleasure, taking Ciel in his hand and watching with wonder as the haughty prideful earl became undone so easily by Sebastian.

After Ciel came, Sebastian stroked himself in front of the earl who silently watched him, coming soon after and collapsing next to Ciel on the bed.

Once Sebastian regained his composure, he looked at his master who was staring at the cum on his abdomen, trying to clean himself off with his hands.

Sebastian stood, putting his pants back on, and left to fetch a towel to cleanse his master with.

After moments of silence, Sebastian looked up at Ciel who waited patiently for Sebastian to finish cleaning him. Ciel frowned at the butler who continued to stare at him.

“What?”

The patronizing glare was back on Ciel’s face, the vulnerable lustful look from only moments before gone.

“Nothing. I was just slightly surprised the young master kissed me. I never knew you viewed me in that manner.”

“Shut up.” Ciel scowled, annoyed with the teasing tone in Sebastian’s voice.

Ciel grabbed Sebastian’s face and pulled it towards his, stopping once they were inches away, and looked the butler in the eye.

“You are my servant and will do everything I command without question. If I tell you to accompany me in my bed then you will comply unconditionally. Understand?”

Sebastian, once again amazed at the different sides of his master displayed all in one day, closed the distance between them and pulled Ciel’s face in for a kiss that seemed to last an eternity. Once he pulled away, Ciel flushed and gasping for air, the butler smirked before whispering in his master’s ear, “Yes my Lord.”

And so started the moments of passion between the butler and the earl. These moments occurred only when Ciel wanted them to. Sometimes in his study, sometimes in his room and often in the bathroom, where Sebastian would bathe Ciel, the butler purposely leaving lingering touches, his hands trailing too low for too long. Ciel would succumb to the temptation and Sebastian gladly followed, taking Ciel’s length in his hand and Ciel taking Sebastian’s in his. Eventually Sebastian gained the privilege to thrust his cock into Ciel’s tight ass, enjoying not only the pleasures it brought him but also the knowledge that only he could bring out the erotic faces Ciel made when in Sebastian’s embrace.

Only Sebastian had the privilege to see the unbreakable Earl of Phantomhive so vulnerably weak.

That was how it was supposed to be. That is how things were, at least until Ciel began to use different methods to obtain information as the queens watchdog.


	2. Only mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian does not like sharing his master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I am trash. but please read and enjoy!

Seduction.

The earl had not known how good he was at it until he found himself forced to use new ways of acquiring information from the underworld (now that Undertaker was gone).

While torture is a reliable method, it would end with the victims running away afterwards, Ciel losing his source of information once again, having to find someone else. So Ciel thought of a new way to preserve his sources for information.

And that was seduction.

Ciel used these methods with Henry Collingsworth; a man who ran a successful company yet also had connections to the underworld.

He was, in a way, similar to Undertaker, not interested in currency. What he did take interest in was the physical assets of the young Earl of Phantomhive.

And Ciel did not seem to mind playing along with Henrys request of repayment.

When the earl was given a new mission as the Queens watchdog, Sebastian would prepare a carriage to Collingsworth’s mansion, Ciel barging into his office upon arrival, demanding answers, to which Collingsworth would ask for payment first.

Ciel kissed Collingsworth, sitting in his lap and letting the older man ravish his lips as the butler had once done. From half-lidded eyes Ciel made eye contact with Sebastian, mischief dancing in his azure eye as Collingsworth moved his lips down the earl’s neck, the servant having no choice but to stand there and watch.

Ciel may have been fine with repaying Collingsworth with his body. Sebastian was not.

Whenever Ciel and the man would kiss, the butler would feel an almost uncontrollable rage at the pit of his stomach, which he later recognized as jealousy and most of all, possessiveness.

Ciel was showing those vulnerable faces only Sebastian was worthy of to another man.

Ciel was letting hands run along his body. Hands that weren’t Sebastians. Hands that were not worthy of touching the Young master.

Ciel was being claimed by another man, no longer calling on the butler for pleasure as often, indulging in such activities with Collingsworth behind closed doors.

Sebastian was enraged, fully knowing the young master was playing him, twisting the butler around his pretty little finger.

No, Sebastian definitely did not enjoy someone else touching his young master.

Therefore, when it was discovered that Collingsworth betrayed Ciel, when it was discovered that Collingsworth purposely gave the earl misleading information, Sebastian was more than happy to dispose of the man who laid hands on his master.

Slitting his throat would have been too easy, and his master hadn’t specifically given him any instructions on how to dispose of the man. So Sebastian took great pleasure in seeing the man die by a deadly poison he unknowingly drank out of his cup of wine, the poison slowly killing the person who consumed it.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

“You are mine, Sebastian”

_I belong to the young master._

“Understood?”

_And the young master is mine._

“Yes.”

_ONLY mine._

“Yes, my lord”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this bullshibick! Please comment and leave kudos if you like.


End file.
